10 façons d'énerver
by Zane Hietala
Summary: Mes '10 façons d'énerver' prenaient trop de place, donc, je les mets ici. Enjoy
1. 10 façons d'énerver Hilary Tachibana

**10 façons d'énerver Hilary Tachibana**

10- Demandez-lui si c'est pour faire conccurence à Ming Ming qu'elle porte des shorts aussi courts.

9- Si elle s'énerve, dites-lui que Ming Ming _elle_ sait jouer au beyblade et n'est pas une loque inutile comme _une certaine personne_.

8- Rappelez-lui tous les moments où sa présence n'a servi à rien. Pour que ce soit plus rapide, mettez-la devant _Beyblade G Revolution_.

7- Enfermez-la dans un placard avec Daichi.

6- Dites ''Ha, ton maquillage coule, c'est horrible!''. Lorsqu'elle se souviendra qu'elle n'est pas maquillée, reprenez ''Oups non, désolé, c'est juste ton visage alors''

5- Obligez-la à mettre Tyson au régime et à en supporter les conséquences.

4- En public, demandez-lui ce que ça fait d'être la femme de ménage d'une bande de garçons.

3- Imitez-la. Le plus longtemps possible.

2- Si après tous ces coups bas elle est triste, dites-lui d'un ton réconfortant : ''Attends, je vais chercher Tyson, je sais pas quoi faire moi avec les mégères qui pleurent''

1-Variante : ''Oh yeah, je l'ai fait pleurer 2 fois en moins de 2 jours, tu me dois 10$ Daichi!''

- - - -

**Annabelle :** Ah mais il faut mettre des coms!! Comme j'avais écrit quelque part, les commentaires sont la seule récompense qu'un auteur de fanfic peut espérer recevoir, de plus, la section beyblade n'est pas franchement celle qui attire les foules donc… Mais tuccas, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes ones, et la personne à qui je pensais dans le fait avec Julia c'est Yuriy (Tala).

**SNT59 :** Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas dû recevoir ta review, c'est peut-être un bug? Et bah je n'ai pas casée Kai avec toi pour ta survie personnelle, imagine, il y aurait des hordes de groupies qui voudraient te scalper…

**Rayast :** Merci pour ta review, j'y avais déjà répondu non? Mais bon, au risque de me répéter, ça ne m'embête pas du tout que tu piques mon idée (je t'ai bien emprunté tes persos…) et c'est Yuriy que j'imaginais avec Julia (bonjour les disputes!).

**Bonne année 2009 les gens! Prenez soin de vous, succès, amour, amitié, heu… mangez bien surtout aussi. Que vos plus chers désirs se réalisent (même si certains peuvent sortir très légèrement du cadre du possible) et continuez à fréquenter les merveilleux sites de fanfics! **


	2. 10 façons d'énerver Boris Balkov

**10 façons d'énerver Boris Balkov**

10- Si jamais vous le voyez qui porte son masque (comme dans la saison 1) allez le voir avec des yeux brillants et exclamez-vous : ''Oh trop cool, moi aussi je suis fan de Batman!''

9- Demandez-lui s'il fait exprès d'être aussi mal habillé ou si c'est un genre qu'il se donne.

8- Suivez-le partout en l'appelant ''Papa''.

7- Apprenez-lui que la communauté Internet le voit comme un fou.

6- Ou comme un pédophile.

5- Allez le voir en prison et dites-lui, dans un mélange de cris et de larmes :''Oh Boris, qu'est-ce que maman penserait de toi?''

4- Demandez-lui quel était son premier choix de carrière : scientifique, criminel ou moine?

3- Demandez-lui ce qu'il pense de Ming Ming et s'il l'a déjà imaginée toute nue dans la douche.

2- Reprenez la question avec Garland, Brooklyn, Bryan, Yuriy et Kai.

1- Mettez-lui une main sur l'épaule (si vous l'atteignez), regardez-le droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sincère et dites-lui que malgré tout ce que les gens peuvent raconter sur lui et malgré son dossier criminel impressionnant, vous savez qu'au fond de son cœur, il est quelqu'un de sensible et de mal-aimé. Terminez votre discours en lui faisant un calin.

Ensuite, fuyez en criant ''POISSON D'AVRIL!!!!!''


	3. 10 façons d'énerver Kai Hiwatari

**10 façons d'énerver Kai Hiwatari**

10- Lancez le défi dans l'équipe : _Qui peut faire le plus de calins à Kai en une seule journée sans mourir? _Tentez d'avoir un maximum de participants.

9- Lorsque la conversation dévie sur Dranzer, faites mine de ne pas savoir de quoi il parle. Attendez environ une minute, le temps qu'il commence à s'énerver, et ensuite, lancez : ''Ahhh oui, ton poulet?''

8- Parlez-lui comme s'il était un adolescent en difficulté au bord du suicide. Pour en rajouter un peu, à toutes les cinq minutes, prenez un regard convaincu, tapotez-lui la main et dites : ''Tu sais, tu peux me parler de tes problèmes…''

7- Demandez-lui si c'est la mode en Russie de se peindre des formes géométriques sur le visage.

6- Convoquez une conférence de presse et déclarez le plus sérieusement du monde à ses fangirls qu'il est inutile de lui envoyer des lettres d'amour puisqu'il sort déjà avec Tyson (ou Max, ou Rei, au choix).

5- Amusez-vous de le voir essuyer les commentaires du reste du monde après ça.

4- Posez-lui des questions très crues sur sa vie sexuelle en public.

3- S'il ne répond pas ou vous envoie promener, argumentez bien fort qu'il n'a pas à être gêné par ses tendances.

2- Servez-vous de son écharpe comme mouchoir/serviette de table/truc pour s'essuyer les mains.

1- Dites-lui qu'en plus d'être un meilleur beybladeur, Tyson a mille fois plus de classe que lui, même lorsqu'il ronfle et bave en dormant.

- - - -


	4. 10 façons d'énerver Kenny

**10 façons d'énerver Kenny**

10- Sans l'avertir, enlevez-lui ses lunettes, repoussez ses cheveux et soupirez un ''Ouf! Tu as des yeux finalement!''

9- Lorsqu'il explique en long et en large une de ses nouvelles stratégies de match, hochez la tête régulièrement et à la fin, dites que vous n'avez pas compris.

8- Si un jour il vous confie son ordinateur, attendez qu'il se soit un peu éloigné avant de lancer haut et fort : ''Je me demande à quoi sert CE bouton… oups''

7- Répétez autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle l'attaque cardiaque.

6- Dites-lui que Ming Ming est lesbienne

5- Ou mariée

4- S'il tente de répliquer, lancez-lui : ''Ouais, tout ce que tu veux, hobbit''

3- Au prochain match de beyblade, annoncez à la foule que, puisque l'animation laisse un peu à désirer, Kenny serait ravi de prouver à l'ensemble du public qu'il connaît _Kira Kira_ _Revolution_ par cœur.

2- Avec la chorégraphie et le costume.

1- Lorsqu'il travaille bien sagement à son ordinateur (si possible lorsqu'il y a des gens autour), arrivez silencieusement derrière lui et hurlez ''HAHA! De la porn, je le savais!!''

- - - -

**Info : Kira Kira Revolution est la chanson que Ming Ming chante dans l'anime japonais (il me semble en tout cas). **


	5. 10 façons d'énerver Ming Ming

**10 façons d'énerver Ming Ming**

10- Dirigez-vous vers elle pour lui demander un autographe. Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de vous le signer, prenez un air déçu et répondez ''Oh non, laisse tomber, je croyais que tu étais Hilary Duff''

9- Sermonnez-la sur le fait que sa jupe est beaucoup trop courte et qu'elle pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur son public.

8- Lorsqu'elle tente de répliquer, faites-la taire avec un ''Ouais, tout ce que tu veux, bimbo''

7- Prouvez-lui que statistiquement, ses CD se vendent très bien auprès des enfants de 8 ans et moins.

6- Demandez-lui en pleurant qui est le salaud qui l'a obligée à avoir des cheveux de cette affreuse couleur.

5- Après un concert, allez la voir et dites qu'elle devrait faire du playback parce que sa voix est trop horrible en vrai.

4- Variante : Dites que Garland se porte volontaire pour chanter à sa place.

3- Annoncez-lui que Daichi la demande en mariage. Filmez sa réaction.

2- Demandez-lui quel effet ça fait d'être à la fois une ratée du beyblade ET de l'industrie musicale.

1- Au besoin, répétez l'étape #8


	6. 10 façons d'énerver Rei Kon

**10 façons d'énerver Rei Kon**

10- Même s'il vous parle en français, ne lui répondez pas. Miaulez.

9- Demandez-lui si vous pouvez lui tresser les cheveux (devant beaucoup de gens, si possible)

8- S'il refuse, pleurez et argumentez que Mariah a dit qu'ELLE il la laissait faire.

7- Demandez-lui si son bandeau est une inspiration de Karate Kid.

6- Piquez-lui Drigger et n'acceptez de le lui rendre qu'à condition qu'il ronronne.

5- Faites-lui lire des fanfictions dans lesquelles il est violé/battu/prostitué. Lorsque la panique commence à se lire dans ses yeux, demandez-lui avec un sourire inquiétant si ce qu'il lit lui plaît.

4- Lorsque vous voyez qu'il est bien occupé à s'entraîner ou à disputer un match important, allez le voir et demandez-lui s'il est capable de miauler/grimper aux arbres/chasser les souris/autres comportements typiquement félins.

3- Variante : demandez-lui s'il mange avec des baguettes/parle notre langue/porte un chapeau cônique/aime le riz/ autre préjugé idiot sur les Chinois.

2-Demandez-lui lequel il préfère entre Kai, Tyson et Max, sous prétexte que ''toute la communauté Internet attend la réponse''.

1- Poursuivez-le avec des ciseaux dans toute la ville en argumentant qu'il est temps qu'il se débarasse de cette tresse débile.

**- - - -**

**Parce que j'ai eu un moment d'inspi (en fait, un long moment) en traduisant le chapitre 7 de Blood On Virgin Snow. J'en aie fait de semblables sur Kai, Tyson, Ming Ming et Yuriy. Faut dire que j'avais du temps aujourd'hui, j'ai pas été en cours, la neige m'a fait rater mon bus^^ Je poste beaucoup trop moi, c'est dingue! **


	7. 10 façons d'énerver Mao

**10 façons d'énerver Mao (Mariah)**

10- Surnommez-la Puss in Boots.

9- Dites-lui que vous avez des photos de Rei et Tyson à poil dans le même lit. Filmez sa réaction.

8- Tentez d'en avoir pour de vrai et de les lui montrer. Filmez sa réaction.

7- Dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce, mettez une musique style _Barbie Girl_ en fond sonore.

6- Lorsqu'elle s'approche trop près de vous, éternuez/toussez et dites ''Excuse-moi, c'est ton parfum''.

5- Dites que ses cheveux lui donnent un petit air de ressemblance avec le tapis de salle de bain de votre grand-mère.

4- Parlant de ses cheveux, tirez dessus pour ''savoir si ce sont des vrais'' (ça pourrait être en plastique quand même). Répétez autant de fois que nécessaire.

3- Si un jour vous avez à présenter l'équipe des White Tigers, dites : ''Alors voici Rei, Lee, Kevin, Gary et l'animal de compagnie''

2- Oubliez son prénom. Fréquemment. Ça énerve les filles en général.

1- Si vous êtes une fille, présentez-vous comme ''Madame Rei Kon''

- - - -

J'aime bien le prénom original de Mariah (Mao) donc je l'ai mit ici.

**Rayast :** Ouiii, j'avoue, tout plein de mes reviews ont disparues, je trouve ça triste! Limite tu n'auras qu'à mettre tes coms dans mon blog XD.  
J'ai été méchante avec Hilary, ça lui fera peut-être faire une dépression O.o (je me décharge de toutes responsabilitées)  
Merci pour la review!

**Annabelle :** Merci pour ton com! Oui, j'aime beaucoup Tala et il fait parti des persos que je n'arrive pas à caser, mais il serait mignon avec Julia. Tant qu'à Kai… soit heureuse, j'en ait une 2e version d'écrite, je vais la publier sous peu je pense. Merci pour tes reviews!

**SNT59 :** *Groupies, attaquez!!* Bonne année toi aussi, comme dirait un de mes profs ''_À mesure que le temps passe, nous nous rapprochons de la mort, mais bonne année quand même''_. Merci pour le com!

**Shadow_SSJ :** Contente que tu aimes! Merci pour ta review!

**Et bonne année à tous! (tardivement)**


	8. 10 façons d'énerver Max

**10 façons d'énerver Max**

10- Demandez-lui ses vêtements ont été agencés par un daltonien excentrique.

9- Déclarez à la presse que selon une source sûre, Max dort encore avec une peluche.

8- S'il tente de vous contredire, reprenez-vous avec un : ''Oh, pardon. Deux peluches''

7- Demandez-lui quand est-ce qu'il compte se défaire de sa dépendance à la moutarde.

6- S'il se défend, prenez un ton de psychologue et dites : ''Le premier pas vers la guérison c'est d'admettre qu'on a un problème''

5- Lancez Draciel dans un lac et étonnez-vous que la toupie ne flotte pas.

4- Dites-lui qu'Emily lui a composé un poème et faites-en la lecture à haute voix.

3- Une phrase : Max, le Père Noël n'existe pas.

2- La fée des dents et le lapin de Pâques non plus.

1- Envoyez-le faire des courses avec un Tyson qui a le ventre creux.

- - - -

**Annabelle :** Pas du tout, j'ai très hâte de lire ce que tu vas publier! Je vais essayer de commenter du mieux possible^^ Merci pour ta review!

**Rayast :** Ouais, mais ils me plaisent beaucoup les cheveux de Mariah^^ Mais ça doit être une teinture non? Merci pour ta review!

Petite pub : Pitiééé, allez voir les deux derniers chapitres de Blood On Virgin Snow, je n'ai que deux coms pour ces deux-là… *chibi eyes*


	9. 10 façons d'énerver Kai Hiwatari 2

**10 façons d'énerver Kai Hiwatari (2)**

10- Constatez que ses cheveux sont bicolores et dites ''Hum, une coloration qui a mal tourné?''

9- Demandez-lui en public si son grand-père lui a déjà fait des attouchements.

8- Ajoutez qu'il n'a pas à en avoir honte.

7- Offrez-lui un chandail ''Fan #1 de Tyson''

6- Empruntez-lui Dranzer pour faire un barbecue.

5- En plein combat, juste au moment où il est le plus concentré, chantez _''Burnnn baby, burnnnn!!''_ dans ses oreilles

4- Insistez pour qu'il vous raconte une blague.

3- Idéalement lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de gens autour, dites ''Kai! Elle est enceinte!... Ne fais pas ce regard, tu sais de qui je parle salaud!''

2- Demandez-lui si vous pouvez écrire sa biographie. S'il refuse, insistez. Insistez même fortement. En dernier recours, suggérez-lui des titres.

1- Allez le voir en plein entraînement pour lui demander s'il vous a enregistré le dernier épisode d'_Amour, gloire et beauté, _comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il regardait religieusement. Étonnez-vous haut et fort qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Étonnez-vous encore plus s'il l'a fait.

- - - -

**Kaiylia :** Ça dépent des versions. Je ne sais plus la différence entre les deux, mais dans une des versions (originale japonaise ou doublée), Max est accro à la moutarde et dans l'autre, c'est à la mayonnaise. J'ignore pourquoi les producteurs ont modifié ce détail.

**rayast**** :** Merci pour ta longue review^^ En ce moment je suis débordée d'examens, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, mais bon…

Bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic!


	10. 10 façons d'énerver Yuri Ivanov

**10 façons d'énerver Yuri Ivanov**

10- Touchez ses cheveux et lorsqu'il vous demande ce que vous faites, répondez ''Oh, je voulais juste savoir quelle quantité de gel tu avais là-dedans.''

9- Lavez son habit blanc avec votre t-shirt rouge.

8- Ensuite, dite que cette nouvelle couleur lui ira mieux au teint de toute façon.

7- Offrez-lui une pelle pour son anniversaire en lui disant ''Ça te sera utile chez toi!''

6- Fouillez dans sa chambre pour trouver ses produits capillaires. S'il y en a pour de vrai, remplacez-les par de la colle.

5- Parlez de Wolborg comme étant un chien et s'il vous précise que c'est un loup, répondez en haussant les épaules : ''De toute façon, c'est pareil''

4- De la même façon, argumentez qu'il est roux.

3- Dites-lui '' zdravstvouy'' (ou n'importe quel mot en russe) avec le pire accent que vous pouvez prendre. Demandez comment est votre intonation et s'il peut vous corriger.

2- Regardez avec lui les vidéos de ses _meilleurs_ matchs et ponctuez votre visionnement de remarques comme ''Oh là là, quel jeu nul!'' ou ''On voit bien que tu étais fatigué là-dessus, ton niveau est lamentable!''

1- Suggérez-lui de prendre des cours avec Garland ou Ming Ming.

**- - - -**

**Le mot du point 3 signifie ''bonjour à toi'' (merci Google) **

**Au fait lecteurs, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas été claire au point 7 (avec la pelle), donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris…**

**Yuriy vit en Russie : Russie= neige= déblaiement= pelle. **

**C'est aussi vrai au Canada (je sais, j'y vis) remarquez, mais enfin u.u**


	11. 10 façons d'énerver Rei Kon 2

**Killproduct**** : XD ça serait marrant en effet!!**

**10 façons d'énerver Rei Kon (2)**

10- Lorsqu'il est en plein entraînement d'arts martiaux, plantez-vous devant lui et faites la pose de Karate Kid.

9- Si un jour il y a une panne de courant, suggérez le plus naturellement du monde qu'on utilise Drigger comme génératrice.

8- Appelez-le 'madame'

7- S'il se fâche, reprenez avec un 'oups, _mademoiselle_'

6- Lorsqu'il a l'intention de passer à table, empêchez-le de s'asseoir en disant «Ah non, les animaux mangent dehors!»

5- En public, annoncez-lui que Mariah attend son enfant. Filmez sa réaction.

4- S'il nie l'avoir un jour touchée, argumentez bien fort qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte, que c'est un comportement normal à son âge et qu'il a des hormones comme tout le monde.

3- Si après ça vous n'êtes pas encore mort, continuez : «Pauvre Mariah, elle est si bouleversée, déjà ça lui avait fait tout un choc quand tu l'avais laissée pour un garçon…»

2- Filmez sa réaction et SURTOUT celle des autres.

1- Pointez-lui Tyson durant un moment où celui-ci a l'air particulièrement idiot et dites «Non mais tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas plus fort que ÇA?»


End file.
